The Forgotten Girl
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: A new girl has come to the Special A's school and she meets Ryuu. She ends up reluctantly asking help from Ryuu and the others. Ryuu becomes closer and closer to her, does she have some sort of secret past? Why is her face so hidden? RyuuXOC
1. Chapter 1:How I met her

**Writer's Note:**

**This story came to my head after watching the anime series it was before I knew that Ryuu met Finn but I still want to write this story. I hope you like this. I would love to get a few reviews! Please!**

**The Forgotten Girl**

_**Chapter 1: How I met her**_

It was a normal day at Hakusenkan; everyone would greet us happily and insanely start babbling about how popular we were. _I wonder how they would treat us if we were normal students_ I thought as I led Megumi and Jun away from the crowd of people. He then noticed that some of the people that normally greeted them weren't present actually the crowd seemed smaller than I thought it was before.

I turned my head looking around at the beautiful school grounds on the green grass but something seemed to catch my eye. There was a huge crowd surrounding someone in front of a tree and I could see people whispering from the back of the crowd. _What is going on? _I thought straining my eyes to see who they were surrounding, and that was when I first lay eyes on her.

When I first looked at her I thought it was a buy because of the dark black hooded sweater she was wearing and the large hood covering most of her face up to her mouth but then he noticed her red school uniform skirt that she was wearing that any other normal student would. Her mouth seemed to be in a straight line not showing any sort of emotion.

He started walking off towards the huge crowd to hear what was going on curiosity coming over him. Megumi wrote on her new sketchpad Yahiro gave her and held it up, "What's wrong Ryuu?" Jun then said, "Yeah, is something going on over there?" as the two younger teens followed Ryuu to the crowd.

The two of them stood a little farther away behind Ryuu when he heard what was going on, a student with dark black hair and brown eyes with a smirk on his face was in front of the girl as everyone else surrounded the two of them. The boy replied, "I heard from the people at your other school said you were a complete loser and you had like, only two friends? Wow, what a failure," in a rude tone of voice as if he were disgusted to just be standing next to her.

"Your totally right Jake, I mean look at what she's wearing just cause you have a hood over your head doesn't make you cool. I bet you can't even afford an actual jacket" a random girl in the crowd said meanly while smiling. "Is your face so ugly you can't even show it to anyone? Your such a loser, I can't believe your actually allowed to this school no wonder you have no friends," the boy stated as if he were the king of the world. Ryuu hated the way he was treating this girl he despised these types of people, as he clenched his fists with anger.

Megumi and Jun glanced at one another worriedly wondering what Ryuu was about to do hoping that he wouldn't do something he would regret and Takishima wasn't even here yet to stop him. "You guys shouldn't be treating her like that," Ryuu said seriously stepping into the center of the crowd pushing people out of his way stepping in between the boy and the girl.

"Oh! Ryuu I had no idea you arrived already," the boy said stepping back and so did everyone else that was standing there to watch what was going on. They all remembered what he did to that guy that messed with the S.A once they knew to not get in his way or get on his bad side. "Especially a new student", Ryuu continued smirking at the boy's reaction, "You should all be going to class." The students started to walk off whispering to themselves leaving only Ryuu and the girl standing near the tree and Jun and Megumi a few meters away from them.

"Isn't this the part where you say 'thank you'" I replied turning to look at the girl who stood there in front of me, she then looked away from me her unseen eyes darting to the ground and back up at me. "I didn't need your help but thanks anyways," she said in a way that she didn't really mean it or that she didn't like relying on others. I smiled looking down at the girl that was pretty tall but not as tall as me, "You looked like you were in trouble to me. But your welcome, my name's Ryuu."

The girl then stopped looking at the ground she then said fiercely, "hey I don't remember screaming for help or crying or anything so don't say I was in trouble," as she crossed her arms grudgingly. I never met a girl that didn't fall for me so easily and didn't start gushing out how handsome I looked, she actually looked mad. "A simple thank you would have been nice. But if you want me to say it so badly…you weren't in trouble I just felt like helping out cause I pitied you. Now are you happy I told you the truth?" I said smirking at this girl's anger as she uncrossed her arms and flailed her arms everywhere.

"What? You did not just say you pitied me!" she yelled pointing her finger at my face stepping towards me angrily. I backed up a little and replied, "Okay, I didn't mean it that way just relax! There's no need to over react" I said and she relaxed putting her arms down grabbing her schoolbag from the grassy ground. She crossed her arms while still holding it and mumbled, "I'm not overreacting."

"So I didn't catch your name before you started yelling at me crazily" I replied while I picked up my bag from the ground that I dropped when I backed up from her. "There is no need for you to know my name," she said and smiled slightly looking like she wanted to laugh at my remark. "Well, I guess I'll see you later" I said looking at her hooded face. "I doubt it, but okay," she said smiling a bit before we both parted ways heading in the opposite directions.

When I reached Megumi and Jun they seemed quieter then they usually were and I asked, "What is it?" and they both stammered Jun saying nothing and Megumi writing nothing as well, I shrugged not bothering to figure out what was going on in their little minds. All of us made our way to the giant greenhouse beside the huge school a little place in heaven that we call our own is what I always thought it was.

For some reason I didn't feel myself when I walked into the room where everyone was sitting and drinking Akira's tea, I couldn't stop thinking of her. I scowled to my self when I was sitting down trying to get her out of my head all she really did was fight with me right? When a sloth landed onto my shoulder I didn't even react or pay any attention to it, I just continued to stare into the distance not even bothering to listen to Kei and Hikari's next challenge they were talking about.

Megumi and Jun noticed this instantly that this time it wasn't a animal stealing their Ryuu's attention but an actual girl but they didn't feel jealous they felt worried he didn't really think twice about girls, I repeat he **never** thinks twice about girls. That was the complete truth there was never any exceptions, except for the one they were getting right now and she didn't even treat him that nicely. "Ryuu, what did you talk about with the girl you saved this morning when we were walking to the greenhouse?" Jun asked curiously and startled me from my thoughts.

Everyone else suddenly seemed to look surprised and I was given a lot of curious stares as I took a nervous shaky sip of my tea using the sparkling silverware Akira always seemed to take so good care of. "Well...um...nothing really I guess she just got angry at me for helping her out but she ended up saying thanks in the end," I replied trying to make it seem pretty unimportant and boring. The whole group still looked surprised maybe because normally I wouldn't even bother to say what happened because I normally would care less about girls.

They all knew that Jun or Megumi wouldn't bring something up that wasn't important they always notice the little important things going on and I'm sure they won't give up until they figure out every little detail. So that was probably why they all seemed so interested and absorbed into this conversation. "What did she look like?" Akira asked curiously probably imagining how beautiful this girl was for me to actually pay attention to her. Megumi suddenly started to write furiously before I can answer plainly as if I didn't care. We all read what her sign wrote and I sighed in defeat after reading it, "She looked really mysterious with a dark hood over her head, but Ryuu still walked right in to defend her. The only thing you can stare at are her lips which I'm sure were pretty, am I right, Ryuu?"

I looked away from everyone's stares they would probably burn right through me if I looked straight at them so I ended up saying, "Uh, I don't think that's really important. I'm going, my class is going to start soon anyways" as I got up trying to not look at Megumi and Jun's pained faces while I left the huge greenhouse. _I wish I didn't do that but I'm sure Megumi and Jun can talk about this to the others. I just don't feel like sitting there and watching_I thought to myself as I opened the door to exit the huge greenhouse not daring to look back before I left.

Back where the rest of his best friends were Megumi and Jun had worried frowns on their faces, watching him leave disappearing through the bright green trees, in the jungle like greenhouse. The sloth on his shoulder had already left as well going back to the trees very sad that his owner hadn't paid any attention to him. Megumi then wrote on her sketch pad "I'm worried..." and Jun said, "He hasn't been acting himself lately" as they looked pleading at their best friends who were just as worried as they were. "Don't worry I'm sure he will go back to normal after a while these things just happen once in a while" Kei replied trying to stay positive, looking at the others for help.

They all nodded agreeing to what he said as the two young teens faces looked down at their laps sadly like children missing their parents. "Tell us what happened" Tadashi said with food in his mouth receiving an elbow from Akira who scolded him for talking with food in his mouth. The twins looked at one another and nodded taking a deep breath before retelling the whole story of what happened that morning, as the others listened to it interested as hell thinking of how this girl looked like and why she had changed the way he acted so fast that he didn't seem like himself anymore.

"This may be more complicated than I thought it would" Kei said after the twins finished their story with worried looks on both of their faces and the others were thinking the same thing as Kei...

**Writer's Note:**

**Okay I think this chapter will be good for now, I was actually going to make this longer but I decided against it. I really want to get at least one review for me to continue this. Because I really want to know if I should put the next chapter in the new girl's point of view or should I just do the story completely in Ryuu's point of view? I really need to know this stuff, so please review! I need to know if this is a good idea or not! Till next time...shadowgirlxion..**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls, and Class

**Writer's Note:**

**I apologize for the huge delay in updating but I just got so busy and distracted I decided to keep a small amount of my fanfics still going and the others well I just completely stopped all together. But this one I decided to save since I love Ryuu and S.A so much! So get ready for this to continue! It took awhile to remember what was supposed to happen though…Oh and I decided to try and change POV's for this chapter so you can get to know the different characters tell me whether you like it or not please! READ and REVIEW!**

_**Chapter** **2:**_ **_Girls, and Class_**

**Ryuu's POV:**

I left the greenhouse taking my time to my English class; the strange girl hovered in my mind. No matter how hard I tried to think of something else like cute animals, or my studies her stupid frown kept on burning through my soul. Her lips seemed so motionless and normal girls would cry if a bunch of people made fun of them. Everything didn't make sense. How come whatever I get myself into turns out like this?

I sighed as I walked into my class, which had other students from the school in it. This was a new class for students of all acedemic levels, which normally never happens at this school, but it gives you a chance to be normal for a change. I sat in my usual seat and took out my textbooks. Once the girls started hovering around my desk I played with my pen and put on a fake smile listening to them drone on.

"Right Ryuu? Ryuu?" a small raven-haired girl asked causing my daydream to be interrupted. "Huh? What?" I mumbled in a daze staring at the petite girl. "I was asking you if you heard of the new girl?" she replied innocently. This conversation suddenly seemed much more interesting than before. I widened my eyes as the image of the mysterious girl popped into my head and I frowned thinking of what to say to her if she came.

Noticing my expression the girl continued, "I don't know what she's really like Ryuu, but I heard she is really mean and isn't friendly at all. Don't you think this sucks? She is going to ruin the good mood," explaining rumors that she probably worshipped.

"Then I guess I will have to kill her with kindness," I answered cheerfully and they all giggled in response and complimented on how handsome I was even though they just like me because I am popular. Since I am in the S.A.

**New girl's POV:**

I walked hurriedly down the hallway searching and hoping to find the right room. Why does this school have to be so damn big? It makes no sense at all! Ugh…that stupid Ryuu guy just slowed me down I was about to walk away from those idiots. No matter how many schools I go to every single one of them is the same case. I must admit he is pretty good. But I won't just let him win. I can never give him the satisfaction of seeing me helpless on my own. Never.

I just have a feeling this school is different; I know it will last longer than the others. Maybe this time I can actually meet some decent people who don't believe all the rumors that are circling the school about me. The only reason I actually considered going to this annoying giant school was because of the S.A club. I was hoping I could some how get in, cause if I do I will be kept away from other students, so I won't have to hear them whispering about me anymore.

Being part of the S.A is a dream only the highest of the high can achieve, and I know if I try really hard I can achieve it. No one can get in my way. The thing is I know nothing about the club, and I have no clue how to get in. I'm practically walking into a war blindfolded, but I'm sure at least some teachers might mention it. Hopefully…

I finally reached my destination room 206…I took a deep breath before knocking on the door, since class already began and stated, "May I come in?" The teacher answered my question that I already knew the answer of and I slid the door open and walked in.

I felt 24 sets of eyes on me and I started to become nervous and much more self-conscious. "Sorry to disturb you, but I am new to this class and it took awhile for me to actually find it," I explained bowing my head to the teacher. I heard whispers and murmurs from all the students and the teacher motioned for me to come to his front desk.

"May I see your class sheet, just to make sure you're in the right room?" the man asked kindly and he sounded so professional and was even wearing a suit. I nodded and handed him the paper and he smiled then gave it back to me. "You can introduce yourself to the class now, you can write your name on the board too," he replied giving me a piece of chalk. I gave him a nervous smile and walked to the board. The man told the students to quiet down because class has already started.

I wrote my name down in my ugly writing and turned around to face the class. I looked at the students to see if I knew or recognized a single one of them then I saw him. Ryuu was sitting at the far right near the window and he was looking outside, but then his eyes turned to me and I looked at the teacher quickly. The other boy who was bothering me in the field outside was on the other side of the room and was smirking to himself in an evil way. Shivers ran up my spine from the thought of him.

"You can say your name to the class now," the teacher said calmly and boy did his words calm me down I felt like I was about to burn my face off from the blood running to it! "Um…Hi my name is Amy Michiko and I am a new student in this class," I said quietly compared to the teacher's voice.

"Tell us something about yourself, do you have a favourite subject?" the teacher asked while touching my shoulder as a nice gesture which startled me. I turned my head seeing him smile in an encouraging way. Ugh… I hate these teachers who think that they can change the quiet students. What a pain in the ass. I stated sourly, "My favourite subject would probably be English since its super easy for me."

The teacher laughed, "We will see about that since this is an English class! You can sit next to Ryuu who is one of our top students in English maybe you can learn something new from him?" ME? Learn something new from a guy? Since when do guys get the top of the class in marks, this school must seriously be dumb. I only had some smart guys in my classes most of them were applied.

I bet I could beat him in English any day! I began to walk to my desk when the teacher said, "Wait. There are no hats on in class. I'm sorry but you are going to have to take your sweater off. No violation of school uniform either." I froze and some students gasped and were obviously eager to see what I look like probably to trash my appearance later. I hated this part all teachers said the same thing no matter how much they smiled.

I turned back to him, "I'm sorry about the inconvenience. But I have permission of the school board to wear this hood, in fact I am supposed to wear it all the time or I might be sent to a new school. I have the school board's signature right here and permission," I explained plainly. I opened my bag and took out the piece of paper and handed it to him. He read it then motioned for me to sit down, his smile faded once he finished reading it. That's what every teacher did. It was as if I was having flashbacks all over again.

I walked to my seat and sat down, I didn't even bother saying hi to Ryuu cause I had to put away the piece of paper. Ryuu raised his eyebrow at me and took a peek at the sheet seeing a bunch of signatures on it. "Wow, you were actually serious?" he asked in confusion of what I said earlier. I really wasn't in the mood to answer but I did anyways, "Why would I lie to my teacher? That would make things worse."

He smiled at me and said, "Well it's nice to talk to you again, Hichiko." I glared at him angrily and whispered, "My names not Hichiko you idiot! My names Michiko! I don't want people spreading stupid rumors about my name too!" Ryuu looked away and scowled, "Are those rumors true about you?"

"Of course not! Well…maybe some it depends on what your talking about," I answered truthfully, he smiled and patted me on the back, "Well at least you can talk about it without looking all emotional! It's a good start to admit things!"

Who the hell am I talking too? No one gives a damn about me! What are his intentions, is he trying to score a date with me or something? I took out my textbooks and stated, "I have to listen to the class. I'm not interested in talking with you." Ryuu smiled and answered, "Sure, there is always some free time at the end of class. I can always bother you then!"

I gripped my skirt tightly seriously angry at him now, he even admitted that he was pissing me off! Whatever I'll just ignore him. Who cares about him anyways, but during class a lot of the girls kept on giving me dirty looks especially the one beside me. It couldn't be because the rumors cause the guys didn't do it, but then I thought it was because of Ryuu. Oh he must be popular with the ladies then. I giggled to myself since I just couldn't help it cause it was hilarious that Ryuu was popular. He seemed pretty normal to me. Then again that guy was practically running away from him when he saved me. I giggled out loud by accident and Ryuu stared blankly at me, which made me laugh even more. He smiled at me it was a really weird smile too so I just looked away from him and paid attention to the class. Even with all the girls giving me weird stares.

**Ryuu's POV:**

I couldn't even stop looking at her. The whole entrance she made was suspicious on so many levels, and it seemed so interesting that I just couldn't help but stare at her until she noticed. I never studied for these classes anyways. When she started to giggle I couldn't help but smile cause it was the cutest sound I ever heard, and when we were talking well I actually enjoyed myself instead of how bored I usually am.

And the signatures didn't make any sense either, I was just dying for the teacher to give us time to work, which I was hoping Michiko wouldn't feel like doing. All I knew was what the class new, and that some of the rumors were true. Which rumors? She didn't even specify! The wait was so excruciating that I started to tap my pen rapidly on my desk, which totally ticked her off.

She frowned at my pen menacingly and I gave her an innocent smile and dropped my pen as if I wasn't doing it in the first place. The teacher finally assigned the class time to read our novels and even gave one to Michiko so that she could read as well. "You now can work on whatever you like but I recommend reading the chapters and answering the questions," the teacher said while pointing at the clock like he always does.

A girl in front of me turned around and said, "Ryuu do you understand any of the questions? Can you help me out?" I was about to refuse when I saw her innocent eyes blinking excitedly waiting for my answer. I sighed, "Sure I'll explain it to you." After I explained to her what the questions meant twice I noticed Michiko was reading silently to herself trying to catch up on what she missed. I found her names meaning pretty cool since it meant beauty and wisdom, even though you can't really see her face to tell.

"Yo, Michiko," I stated trying to get her attention. She just pointed a finger up for me to be quiet until she finished reading the page, then once she was finished she looked up at me. "What?" she asked plainly clearly annoyed. I smiled at her tone of voice to seem really kind, "What school are you from? Do you like this one better?"

She turned here head, and suddenly it felt like she was far away from my grasp, beyond my reach. "Nowhere important or memorable. This place is way better so far," she answered in monotone with no meaning in it at all. I questioned, "Why did you leave your old school? Did your parents get a new job?" She smiled, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

He was deeply confused because she said it in a sarcastic way then what was the truth? She sure is really confusing, and what could be so wrong with the school that she has to leave. She laughed at my face that looked so dead and confused, "Fine I'll tell you just don't kill yourself alright?" she smiled at me and continued, "I left because they thought I was in danger or something along those lines. The real reason is because they just didn't want me ruining their reputation I was pretty surprised that they actually accepted me here."

Ryuu couldn't believe what he heard. What could she have possibly done wrong to just not want her in their school at all? It makes sense that this school would take her, they take all kinds of students, like Jun, Megumi and I. They would take a baby if they could. She looked curiously at me since I didn't respond yet and I just said, "Oh our school accepts anyone and everyone, as long as your grades are good they don't care who you are."

She replied, "Well, my grades are fine, so I'm sure I can handle staying at this school for awhile," while smiling in response to what I told her. "For awhile…?" I asked cautiously when she picked up her book again. Right when she was about to say something the teacher started talking, "Class I forgot to remind you that the exams are coming up." The class groaned except for Michiko and I who just exchanged glances at one another.

"Hey you have had more than enough time. And this is an exam in ALL areas because our school will be accepting one new member into the S.A club. So please try your best," he continued happily glad he finally told his class. I was pretty bored since I'm already in the club but Michiko looked like she wanted to hug the teacher.

She gave a huge smile and took out her agenda and copied important information he was writing, I have never seen her like this since she walked in she was practically jumping up and down. Once the teacher finished writing on the board one of the guys in the class proclaimed, "I will definitely pass this! And I will become popular like all the other members!" and it happened to be the guy that was bothering Michiko before, which caused me to clench my fists in anger. I couldn't imagine putting up with him in the greenhouse; he would act like a jerk around us.

Well at least none of the members are single except for me, so I would at least know the girls are safe, especially Megumi even though that Yahiro pisses me off. My eyebrow twitched from thinking of when they were together, Megumi should have at least told us sooner.

"Class remember that you can always ask me questions and Ryuu also about the test since Ryuu has already taken it and passed it. You are one of the best members in the club aren't you Ryuu?" the teacher offered and a bunch of girls began to squeal and blab about me. I just shrugged and looked to the side, "Yeah I guess if anyone has any questions I can help them out. Just don't bother me too much though."

I glanced at Michiko and she was frozen from what the teacher said and she dropped her pen. Her body was shaking and she didn't move. My eyes narrowed. Was she okay? "Are you okay?" I whispered to her and she almost fell out of her chair from me startling her. People started looking at us weirdly.

Then class ended and she got up quickly and before I could do anything she practically hauled me out of the classroom leaving all the girls surrounding an empty desk. I had no idea whether she was seriously pissed off or I was going to find out the reason why she always gets kicked out of school. Either one this can't be any good.

**Writer's Note:**

**Thanks for reading please review! Soon you will find out what she is going to say! Do you guys have any guesses? What do you think of my OC? Leave all of this info in your review please ^_^ Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I tried something new like changing the POV's I just don't really know if it's really me or if I did it well. Please give me all your opinions! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstandings, and Anger

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the new chapter and enjoyed the different characters. I have huge plans and plot twists for this story, so if you read please REVIEW to let me know whether you like this or not. You can even tell me how to improve it! This chapter mainly focuses on getting to know Michiko and the S.A club hopefully getting to know her as well. Please READ and REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 3: Misunderstandings, and Anger**_

I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I grabbed him and ran out of class. I just didn't want to deal with a million picture perfect girls surrounding his desk. We had to get the hell out of there. So that is why I was running down the halls crazily and went out the closest exit I could find. Which happened to be outside, and the worst part was that I was hunched over and out of breath. I'm not the athletic type. Meaning I looked like a loser. Compared to the model, Ryuu who was practically ready for a photo shoot.

No wonder all the girls like him he's smart, cute, well built, and popular. The best package ever. I couldn't even comprehend why he even talked to me in the first place. No guys ever thought twice about me. All the guys I ever met were complete idiots. Thinking all of this while having Ryuu staring at you makes you feel uneasier than you already are. I was definitely nervous.

I stated, confused, "How come you didn't tell me you were in the S.A?" If I knew he was in the S.A, I wouldn't have treated him like he was the most annoying person who ever existed. I would have been the polite girl I always was at school. At least I used to be. I theoretically slapped myself in the face for doing something that stupid; I really did need to apologize.

The clear blue sky and perfect green grass made me feel more out of place at this school, the only benefit was that no one was even remotely around. They all were probably hurrying to their next class. I glanced up to see Ryuu's expression that seemed to be staring right at me. I looked right back down and continued to gasp for my breath. I regretted every single decision I made ever since I stepped into this photo shoot, even the way I walked into the school gates I would correct cause I bumped into a bunch of people who stared weirdly at me! Ugh…I am going to die of embarrassment.

"Listen, Ryuu. I would have been way more polite to you if I knew you were in the S.A. Now you probably hate me, so I'm sorry for all the things I said when you helped me out. You really are a nice guy," I replied trying to say my apology out loud, though I'm always horrible at saying what's on my mind. I practically said 'um' the whole time!

I finally gnawed out the courage to actually straighten up and look at him face to face. But when I did I did not like what I saw. Ryuu looked seriously angry with me. And not the angry at me in an annoyed way like before when we met at the tree. This was pure anger. His green eyebrows furrowed so angrily I couldn't even explain it and his eyes bore right through me I thought he could actually see my face.

What did I do wrong? I thought I was apologizing! I looked behind me to check and see if he was staring at someone else but he wasn't it was just me. I sweat dropped, and began to physically sweat all over when I awkwardly looked back at him. Ryuu gritted his teeth, and looked away from me and practically spat, "Your just like everyone else." It was as if those words slapped me in the face.

The whole time Ryuu was nice to me and acted like a complete savior and now he was like this? Does he have huge mood swings or something?! I backed up from his hurtful words, and I no longer felt excited to know about the S.A club and get tips from him. Now it felt as if my dreams were completely crushed. Now I get it. He doesn't think I'm cool enough for the club. I was never good enough was I?

And to think I actually believe the S.A members would understand me and except me. Now Ryuu seriously hurt me. I looked at the ground and Ryuu looked so pissed off I swear I thought he was going to hit me. I decided to do the thing that I'm always best at. The thing I can never do wrong. I decided to run away. And so I did.

And he didn't stop me.

I looked back one last time to see him not even looking at me as I ran. As if he wanted nothing to do with me. He probably would go as far as telling the teacher to move his seat because he didn't like his spot. Because he didn't like me. Everyone I meet always acts the same way; everyone ignores me, hits me, and hurts me, in any possible way. And I'm such a huge wimp that I run away from it. I just can't take it anymore.

I may be sad and disappointed but most of all I'm angry with myself for doing something to hurt Ryuu so much that his personality completely changed in a second. The moment that I opened my mouth up I hurt him completely. I am a complete wreck.

I ran down the halls trying to hold myself together before I shattered into a million pieces and become vulnerable in front of someone. I can't become vulnerable or else I will open up to someone. And I can never do that again; opening up to someone only leads to pain, because if it didn't lead to pain then I wouldn't be wearing this hood right now.

I passed many different classrooms, some doors remained opened because the teacher didn't close them yet and students stared at me as I ran through the hall. After I ran at least halfway around the school I realized I didn't even check my schedule yet to see where my next class was. I opened my purple and gray backpack and finally found the folded piece of paper I was looking for. I was tired though and I felt so tired that I would sleep on a public bench if I could. I sighed to myself quietly and decided to sit in the dead end hall on the dirty ground. I lay my head against the cold hard wall and closed my eyes and just sat there in silence.

I just wish I could just start all over again, the day, the incident near the tree, and my class, every single moment. But no matter how many times I opened my eyes I would still find myself in the dead ended hallway sitting on the cold floor that was sending shivers up my spine. I just wanted to sleep, and dream about a vacation, reading on the sandy beach with a romance novel in my hand. But I just could never find myself sleeping in the day. More like _napping_ that is.

For some reason I was dazed, my eyes were open but my head was elsewhere as if I was daydreaming. It felt like hours since my English class actually ended. And it felt like I had forgotten Ryuu's expression when I left. It felt like I was asleep. And soon enough I was asleep, and once again completely vulnerable for anyone to hurt me. Especially a teenage girl who was asleep in a deserted hallway with no one in sight.

But it didn't matter because my sleep made all of the pain go away, and made it seem like the best thing in the world to do. I was basked in darkness, but soon I saw a light and I was on a beach somewhere far away by myself listening to the waves crashing down. I was in heaven.

**Ryuu's P.O.V:**

I was so pissed off right now that I couldn't even go to class. The only place that I could possibly cool off at was the greenhouse. Because that was where I belonged, not with some annoying girl who only likes the S.A club for popularity. I growled angrily as I slouched myself all the way to the greenhouse, which was super far away from campus.

Finally when I reached my destination I opened the creaky old door, and made my way inside. From the entrance I could hear Hikari's and Takishima's crazy antics involving their newest so called, "competition." I rolled my eyes not wanting to deal with this right now as I heard Takishima's usual 2nd place jokes to Hikari. Apparently Yahiro had come to visit Megumi since I heard his evil diabolical laughter from the path I was walking on.

The usual koala bear that I named Debby came to me from one of the exotic trees, but I just told her to go play with one of the other koala bears because I wasn't in the mood right now. Debby whimpered but obeyed her master silently as she climbed one of the nearest trees. Hearing my best friends bicker to themselves and laughing together brought some ease to my bad mood. But it wasn't that much ease since they all irritated me so much especially Yahiro who was constantly teasing Megumi.

"So how is that cute little voice of yours? You are not getting too chatty are you?" Yahiro teased accusingly. As Megumi glared at him and wrote viciously back, "Of course I'm not talking! Stop being so mean!" She then stuck her tongue out at him. He just responded by raising his eyebrows at her thinking it was an invitation and wrapped his arm around her waist smoothly. Though Megumi stared at his arm as if it were an alien, he just smirked thinking he clearly won.

Akira on the other hand was practically attacking Takishima who dodged all of her hits. "TAKISHIMA if you lay a hand on her I'm going to murder you!" Akira yelled a complete maniac, as she resembled a bear trying to kill her prey. Obviously Hikari was her baby cub that she wanted to protect. Tadashi remained beside Hikari apparently supposedly is there to block off Takishima from tormenting Hikari, even though he was just eating all of Akira's food.

"Hey, I'm sorry Akira but Hikari already agreed to this competition so if I do win, which I'm GOING TO DO I get to go on a date with Hikari. Whether you like it or not!" Takishima stated a matter-of-factly as he sneaked away from the punching Akira and made his way beside Hikari.

"No Way! I'm obviously going to win!" Hikari spat back at him, thinking she could do anything. Akira appeared by her side in a second and patted her head, "Don't worry Hikari, Tadashi and I will handle making sure you absolutely win," she replied as she gave Tadashi a secret wink.

Tadashi just smiled with cupcake still in his mouth not even understanding what he was getting himself into. Akira laughed hysterically, and appeared by her minion Tadashi's side and started to whisper her evil plan in his ear. He opened his mouth revealing the remains of his cupcake to everyone in the room

It was disgusting to watch from a distance cause everyone looked insane except for Jun who was on his phone probably texting Sakura with a smile on his face. Even Sakura was better than Yahiro, well for me that is. By the time everyone noticed me I was already sitting down on one of the couches and I finished two teas.

Jun was the first to notice when he looked up from his cell phone to see if everyone was still talking. "Oh, Ryuu I had no clue you were here!" Jun said surprised that I appeared out of nowhere, "How long were you here?" I was still pissed off so I stated sourly, "About a half hour ago. Does it really matter how long? You guys are going to cause a ruckus anyways." Before I realized what I just said and how uptight I sounded everyone was quiet and staring at me.

Megumi and Jun looked like they were about to cry, Yahiro just patted Megumi with a straight face, Hikari looked worried, Akira was silent, and Takishima looked seriously disappointed in what I just said. Tadashi was still busy eating and didn't notice the silence until Akira elbowed him, and he said, "What's wrong?"

Takishima replied, "Don't worry about it Ryuu was just kidding, right Ryuu?" I looked away not really wanting to talk to anyone and my face still looked pissed off. Takishima had a frown on his face and he seemed much more serious than before. Hikari said, "don't worry about it Ryuu! We were the ones who didn't notice you so we should be apologizing!" with a forgiving smile on her face as she sat beside me.

Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces but once I heard the word apologize, I instantly thought of her.

_~Flashback~ _

_Michiko was hunched over and replied sadly, "Listen, Ryuu. I would have been way more polite to you if I knew you were in the S.A. Now you probably hate me, so I'm sorry for all the things I said when you helped me out. You really are a nice guy."_

_She looked up at me with her face still covered. I was completely speechless. _

_~End Of Flashback~_

Apologies. I hated that word. It reminded of her words to me, she apologized. And it didn't make any sense. It just made me so mad, that I just couldn't understand it. I hated it. My hands began to shake from the anger that was pouring out of me. I hated being treated differently just because we are in the S.A. I hated the fact that she just said that to my face.

The others who were standing continued doing their normal routines and they all sat down on the couches. Hikari noticed me shaking and asked worriedly, "Ryuu, are you okay?" Everyone else still continued to talk; the anger inside me was bothering me so much. When I looked at Hikari she suddenly started to begin to appear as Michiko, she wasn't Hikari it was Michiko. And Michiko was in the greenhouse talking with us.

I looked back down and tried to make sense of it, my eyebrows were furrowed so much they began to hurt and my frown was as deep as ever. I was so pissed off. I was so pissed off that I completely lost my mind. I wasn't myself anymore, I was angry. Angry with everyone I knew. Including my friends.

"Ryuu?" Hikari asked again beginning to get even more worried about me. No one noticed what was going on because they were all talking together except for Megumi who was busying writing of course.

This reminded me of when I was worried about Michiko in the classroom when she started shaking in her desk, and she didn't look like herself anymore. When she found out I was in the S.A. I couldn't stand it anymore, I felt like I was about to explode out of all these mixed emotions.

Hikari touched my now trembling arm and stated, "Ryuu are you"- but she didn't finish her sentence. I yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" And slapped her face really hard. Hikari nearly fell out of her seat from the amount of force I used on that hit. When I looked up I realized it wasn't Michiko who was sitting beside me, but Hikari. That hit was for Michiko. Not her. Her face was all red, and her eyes were watering and red as well.

The worst part was hearing her scream when I hit her, her scream echoed in my mind. She looked at me as if I was a monster. And all I could do was stare at my trembling hand that slapped her. But before I could think of what to say someone already grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw an ear-splitting punch at me.

I thought it was Akira who wanted to protect her so I didn't think it would hurt that much but then I realized once the stinging pain came to my face and nose that Takishima punched me. I fell onto the floor when he hit me once, then he was punching me again while on top of me. His eyes were flaming as he couldn't hold back to protect Hikari. Yahiro and Tadashi tried to stop him. Plus Hikari shrieking helplessly at Kei to stop hitting him.

Once he was off me, I felt numb, and blood trickle down my nose and forehead. For some reason I just felt like I was tired and should just lay down there all day but I couldn't, not with all my friends staring at me that way. Not with my family hating me like this. I struggled to get up but nobody bothered to help me. Everyone was focused on Hikari whose red face disappeared but her eyes were still hurt and tearing up.

Akira was hugging her, talking to her and tried to comfort her, while Takishima just stood by Hikari's side and glared at me, and gave Hikari a worried glance.

Tadashi stood near Hikari and looked worried for not only Hikari but also Akira because Hikari meant everything to Akira. They were practically sisters. Yahiro comforted Megumi who wouldn't even look at me anymore, and Jun was in front of me staring into my soul. His phone rang, but he didn't pick it up, he had other matters to attend to. And that matter was me. I knew I couldn't say anything, because my lips were swollen and I wouldn't be able to. So I just left for home. I didn't even look back once…

because my family didn't want me anymore. They didn't need me.

That night I went to the doctors to get me bandaged up, and I automatically went to this Japanese take-out place to get dinner for Megumi, Jun and I. But when I went home, I ate by myself. When I got ready for bed, I didn't tuck Megumi in, because she wasn't there, and I didn't kick Jun off the computer from playing videogames because he wasn't there.

And when I went to bed, Megumi and Jun were nowhere in sight. I was all alone.

No family, and no friends it was just me. I didn't fall asleep until my body told me to, I stayed up as much as I could, but my dream didn't come true.

Megumi and Jun didn't come home that night.

**Writer's Note:**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think in your review! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sworn Enemies

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed last chapter! Things got out of hand and just plain crazy, but its okay. Hope you enjoy new chapter! R&R!**

**_Chapter 4: Sworn Enemies_**

I woke up drowsily from the sound of an extremely loud bell that sounded like my alarm clock. I moaned angrily and turned in my bed and covered my ears that for some reason seemed to be covered by my hood. _Since when do I wear my hood to bed?_ I thought to myself but decided to ignore it, as I curled my long legs closer to my skinny torso. Once feeling comfortable, I drifted off into a long sleep until another loud bell rang, and this time I realized it was my phone. I groaned angrily and suddenly opened my eyes and sat up. Revealing where I was sleeping. I was in the nurse wing at the school, and for some reason I was sitting in one of their beds. I rubbed my eyes one more time just to make sure this wasn't some sort of creepy dream. But instead I was convinced by the sound of a voice beside me, "Good morning."

I shifted my drowsy eyes towards the boy's voice that sounded eerily familiar. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of his cruel smirk. It was the guy that teased me at the tree yesterday morning. Or was it this morning? I wasn't quite sure what day it was. But it felt like years have passed since I was awake. And that scares me half to death. What makes it worse is the fact that this annoying guy is sitting at my bedside. What exactly happened last night? Or this afternoon?

"What? Don't tell me you don't recognize me?" he teased as his smirk grew even more. I just mumbled, "Why am I here? And what are you doing here?" The brunette sighed and his smirk faded away, he looked away from my unseen eyes before answering, "Well I was walking in the hallway when I took a bathroom break. Then I saw you asleep on the dirty floor. I thought you were hurt or something. So I brought you to the nurse. She said you were okay but you fainted from exhaustion and stress. It took awhile for her to figure it out because she told me she wasn't allowed to take your hood off since it was in your health records." I sighed from his long answer and felt suddenly embarrassed from my weak girly actions. But the really weird part is having him here, out of all people. "Why would you help me out? I thought you hated me?" I questioned accusingly, as he put his hand on his cheek in a daydreaming position. He furrowed his eyebrows and responded, "Just because I acted like a jerk to you doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. It doesn't matter who the hell gets hurt their life is what matters." He was looking away from me again as if his thoughts were out of my grasp, "I thought you were seriously on the verge of dying."

I guilty said, "Thanks for taking me here." Then I noticed he didn't get up to leave, so I decided I would lie back down before he tried to talk to me again. "By the way my name is, Hansuke Nakamura," he replied seriously still not getting up to leave, to my dismay. Hansuke? Doesn't that mean, "Helpful Friend"? Well, that is pretty ironic considering how he treated me who knows how many days ago. I sighed, still just wanting to go back to bed, then again I still didn't know what day it was so I guess there was no other choice in the matter so I stated, "What day is it today?" I didn't dare look over my shoulder to hear his reaction. He responded, "You slept overnight, so today is Tuesday." I was asleep for a whole day? Wow. I guess I really was stressed out, but there was a pretty good reason, Ryuu got seriously mad yesterday. I guess I literally had no friends. Now I don't even want to step foot in the S.A. so what am I supposed to do? I guess this school was just like the others after all…

I glanced at Hansuke once more. I hope I won't do it again. Thank god his dark brown eyes were focused elsewhere. His dark brown hair looked messy as if he stayed up late to wait for me, and his eyes looked tired. I noticed that he looked pretty handsome now that he wasn't insulting me and his appearance seemed young, and kind compared to what I thought before. I shifted into a comfortable position in my bed, curling up my legs against my chest. I questioned, "How long have you been here anyways?" Hansuke made a funny noise before answering, "Um… I guess I stayed overnight. I sort of lost track of time. I got out of classes too, so I didn't mind."

"You shouldn't have done that," I said quietly.

Silence…

I hated the feeling.

I really just wanted him to leave, but it was better than actually facing Ryuu. I would rather be insulted again than dealing with Ryuu. He would be too disgusted to even look at me.

More silence.

I guess it was pretty awkward for him to be sitting there after me telling him he should have left me here. Though he won't leave. Which doesn't make any sense. Maybe he is nicer than he seems? Who knows? " I'm still going to ace the exam, just so you know. I don't want you to faint when you find out that you aren't in the S.A," Hansuke replied out of nowhere. I glanced at him, "Who said I wanted to be in the S.A?" He laughed at my reaction, "I could tell pretty easily with you acting so excited about it during class." I sighed, and shifted to face him, "So you were looking at me during class?" He shrugged in response, his eyes wandering to my unseen eyes, "You are a new student, everyone was staring anyways." I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, I already know that. Plus even if I did want to do it, I think I decided to give up, so I really don't care." Ouch. It sort of hurt to actually admit it. The only reason I was happy about this whole school, was taken away from me. It did hurt.

Hansuke's face faltered, "What do you mean? Come on, you have to at least try! Everyone tries to do it even if they think they won't win." I turned away from him in response, and he just sighed. A moment passed of silence, and for a second I thought he left. I felt sort of worried that something happened to him so I glanced right when Hansuke stated, "Well, I guess you're not smart enough then," with the same smirk on his pale face. A shiver ran through my spine at the sight of him, so I glanced away from him. After taking a small breath I replied, "I am way smarter than you! There is no way I can lose to you!" He smiles, "Oh, really? Then whoever gets into the S.A. gets to tell the loser to do whatever they want!" I sprang upwards so I was in a sitting position, and I furrowed my eyebrows, "Deal! And you will be so ashamed when I get in and you start running into the bathroom crying!"

Challenge accepted.

Hansuke grinned in response and he rambled on about how I would be crying and would end up doing whatever he wanted. We were sworn enemies now. Rivals. Whatever you want to call us, we were that. But the feeling of this felt as if I could seriously win and do this, he was giving me more determination than I had before. I admit, I gave him a little credit to this feeling. His eyes lit brightly from the morning sun's rays from the nearby window. "You can call me Hansuke. And from now on, we are enemies, you got that?!" he exclaimed, practically beaming from the excitement. I remained my normal cool self and stated, "Fine. Call me Amy." Hansuke smiled and took out his hand for me to shake, and I gripped it tightly for a moment before letting go. Hansuke's face faltered for a moment, but it must have been my imagination because the next thing I new he was standing at the door.

He turned his head at me before leaving, "If I win, you will do whatever I want, right?" I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. Hansuke smiled for some unknown reason, "Then be ready to take that hood of yours off. Cause I'm telling you, that request will be on the top of my list." I gasped in surprise and automatically pulled my dark hood further down my face, before he shut the door behind him softly.

I was alone. And, well it was a million times quieter then before. The nurse decided to walk in, the one that apparently treated me last night, and I thanked her before she told me I could go home since my parents were 'worried.' Though I seriously doubt that. I put on a small smile and promised her I would head home, since that was probably the best option I had. Plus, I could get some more time to study for the exam. There is no way in hell I'm showing that idiot what I look like just for him to insult me all over again. I was walking on the grassy grounds when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. Startled, I gasped and turned quickly around, jumping several feet away from the person, who wasn't even Ryuu.

Not that I expected him to be there or something.

The boy looked a little mysterious and had a smug look on his face. He was really tall, and had dark brown hair, and wore the white uniform Ryuu wore. Oh, great this must be one of his friends. I really didn't want to be yelled at right now. Especially since Ryuu was already mad enough at me already. I held my arms close to me, thinking being near him was causing me a reminder of the day before. I could faintly see Ryuu torn face, and furrowed eyebrows.

God. I was getting flashbacks. And NO ONE gets flashbacks.

The guy smiled at me and I just took another step away from him. "Hey. Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you," he said in a soothing tone. My tensed shoulders relaxed a little and he continued, "I'm worried about Ryuu. And um… I wanted to ask you some questions about him." I raised my eyebrow, but the guy looked seriously worried so I answered, "Sure I'll answer your questions."

"Great," he said as his frown turned into a small smile.

I really had no clue what I was getting myself into. Maybe going home and studying was a better idea. Whatever the case, I probably will end up regretting this.

Hell, I have a bad feeling about this.

**Writer's Note:**

**Sorry it's so short but I haven't finished this in forever and right now I just want to submit it as it is! So hopefully you guys can enjoy the little bit of progression made in the story. R&R! It would mean a lot if you tell me what you think, or what you will think would happen next! Also, you can ask to include whatever you like!**


End file.
